Duets, Kisses and Mountains of Dip
by Alaska'sGreatPerhaps
Summary: When André kisses Tori, will it jeapordize their friendship? Will they be together forever? Who will eat all the dip? Find out in this Tandré story
1. Andre Learns the Alphabet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this or Victorious. I also do not own any songs which may be included in this story.**

**Authors note: This is my first story on here so please let me know what you think. Review, review, review and of course enjoy!**

**André**

"André, please just tell me."

"Bu-"

"_Come on_" The urgency in Tori's tone cut me off.

"Don't you think it might change things?" The question seemed to come out as a plea for the answer I desired.

"Everything changes… but this time it might be for the better." A smile snuck across my face as she stepped toward me.

"For real?" I couldn't help myself. This was too good to be true.

"Gosh you are such a boy!" she exclaimed in mock frustration, hitting me on the arm.

"Help me out" I muttered.

"I love you." As soon as the words left her lips, my jaw dropped through the floor and left me struggling to recover.

"W-what?"

"ENHH!" Sikowitz's loud buzzer noise snapped me out of Tori's trance. "Sorry, André, Tori's sentence started with an 'i', so yours should have begun with a 'g'."

"Don't you mean 'j'?" Robbie interjected from the back of the room, the forehead under his thick curls creased in thought.

"That's what I said," Sikowitz replied. "Drive-by acting exercise! You're talking dogs with your heads out of the car window for the first time. Go!" Immediately the class sprung into action. Nice save, I thought with a wry smile before joining my peers.

The sound of the bell was still ringing in my ears when Jade yelled "Dude! What's the assignment?" Sikowitz had promised to give us our next assignment today. After my ABC improv flub, I had completely forgotten.

"Ah, yes! Your assignment." Sikowitz exclaimed. The class sat with bated breath, as he stared back at us. The only noise in the room was Cat's soft giggling.

The wait was stretching into awkwardness when Rex yelled, "Just say it man!"

"Is going to be a cover. You can choose either a duet or a solo."

"A song? But you're our drama teacher." Tori laughed.

"Fine then, sing a … dramatic song."

"This one time, my brother..." Cat began, but was promptly cut off by Jade.

"Save it," She hissed, just as Cat began to cry. "Ugh," Jade groaned, "Here, have a kitty." She snapped, throwing a plush toy in Cat's general direction.

"But-"

"Pretty. Kitty." Jade steamrolled over her yet again, as she led an apologetic Beck out of the room.

Searching across the classroom, I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I caught Tori's eye and she gave a small nod to indicate that we would do a duet together. I walked out of the room to the sound of Cat making her new 'pretty kitty' meow.

**André Harris: **Have you ever wondered what a cat making cat noises for another cat sounds like? Drama room. Now.

**Mood:** Amazed


	2. Tori luuurves André

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

**Author's note: I decided to release chapter 2 as well today (I have gotten quite far ahead on the story), but school starts tomorrow. I will try my best to get one chapter up a day, but I can't promise anything. Reviews would honestly mean the world to me as this is my first fanfic and I would love to know if I'm on the right track, to keep me motivated to update and what not. Thanks! Also, the POV is at the start of every chapter, just in case there was any confusion.**

**Tori**

"Coming, Cat?" I turned as I reached the door.

"Kay kay!" the bouncy redhead sang, jumping out of her chair and somehow beating me out of the classroom. "What are you going to sing?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh… I don't actually know yet. Something with André."

"Of course."

"What do you mean?"

"You two _always _sing together," she laughed, "Which love song is it this time?"

"Why does it have to be a love song?" My voice struggled to remain steady.

"Oh, come on! You just said that you _luuurve _him in front of the whole class!" Honestly, if Cat weren't so loveable, I swear I would punch her in the face… again. Talking over the loud kissing noises she was now making, I continued.

"Cat! We were acting, that's it. It's like that time you kissed Robbie, no feel…" I trailed off once I saw the small girls head was bowed, her cheeks burning as red as the hair attempting to mask them. But before I could ask, she was off, yelling something about pretty kitty needing a bath.

Weird, I thought.

Making my way to my glowing locker, the song on it rang in my head. Make It Shine, that's a non-love song André and I sung together. Ha! The celebration was short-lived, however, as I soon found myself humming Tell Me That You Love Me as I rummaged around for my English book. I was just reaching the chorus as a voice behind me joined my own.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah

Tell me that I take your breath away,

Maybe if I take one more, then I would know for sure,

There's nothing left to say,

Tell me that you love me anyway."

André.

"Hi!" I squealed, surprising myself as I jumped forward for an embrace. Before I could question my enthusiasm, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. It felt like home.

"Well, hello to you too!" he remarked as we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Any song ideas?"

"No, but you could come round to mine tonight to work on it… if you like?" I tacked that on to the end, suddenly nervous about his response. What was with me lately?

"Of course, see you then cheekbones."

With that, we parted ways.

**Tori:** Hurry up, André! I have dip…

**Mood:** Impatient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs referenced in this.**

**Author's note: Next chapter is the promised kiss, so stick around! Also, please review. **


	3. André Sings the Blues

**Disclaimer: I'm not Nickelodeon, so I don't own any of this chizz.**

**Author's note: Wow! Thanks so much for everyone reading! This has so many more hits then I ever imagined! Still no reviews though (hint hint) anyway this is the promised kiss chapter. I know I'm spoiling you guys by posting three chapters in a day, but I just had a huge inspiration streak and changed the ending somewhat, which I'm excited to show you. As always, read, enjoy and please review!**

**André**

Tori's status update glowed up at me from the pear phone lying carelessly on the passenger's seat next to me. As I pulled into her driveway, song ideas were flying through my mind at a mile a minute, though too fast for me to pin them down and get a feel for what they were. Turning the key in the ignition, I noticed my hands shaking. While it was pouring with rain outside, the inside of my truck was toasty… I guess that breakfast burrito Robie gave me was a bad idea. I thought it looked a little grey.

"Hey! Come on in, it looks freezing out there." Before I knew it, I was being pulled into the Vega residence by surprisingly strong Tori. My stomach made a nervous flutter (on second thought, that burrito was definitely a bad idea.)

"Who is it?" A voice called from upstairs, presumably Trina.

"André," Tori yelled back, shooting me an apologetic look as Trina let out an audible noise of disappointment. "Were you expecting someone?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted you to bring the hot one." Trina whined. Ouch.

"For the last time, Trina, Beck has a girlfriend!" Clearly exasperated, Tori sighed. Another disappointed groan as Trina appeared at the top of the stairs. "Leave!" she growled, throwing a pillow that narrowly missed her crazy sister, who then seemed to scream the entire way to her bedroom. Tori apologized profusely as we walked to the piano, on top of which (as promised) sat a mountain of dip.

The shaking in my hands subsided as soon as my fingers caressed the smooth keys, dancing to the melody they created. Everything but Tori and I melted away as she caught on to what I was playing and began to sing along. It was not a particularly romantic song, but the way she sang it captivated me, all the way to the chorus.

"Kiss me

K-k-kiss me" she belted.

So I did.

The room suddenly plunged into silence as my hands were running through her hair and her lips were pressed against mine. She breathed into me and I into her, pouring every ounce of ourselves into that moment. Though we were no longer making music, I swear I heard harps. Until she pushed me off her.

My arm fell on the piano in an attempt to balance myself, landing with a clumsy thump of notes. "André!" Her eyes bulged, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. I would have leaned in for more had her lips not been pressed into such a tight line. "I think you should leave now." She whispered into her lap, avoiding any eye contact. It hit me what I had done… she didn't want me.

My legs felt like lead as I traipsed across the wooden floor and out of there, for once grateful for the heavy rain as it masked my tears.

**André Harris:** I guess I'll be doing a solo… time to sing the blues.

**Mood:** Sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song E.T by Katy Perry.**


	4. Tori Dares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading! I'm going to put the next two chapters up right now because they are both quite brief and because of the awesome support! I might post another later tonight depending on time constraints. A special thank you to everybody who has reviewed it! So many smiles. I will be replying to the reviews at the end of this chapter, so if you didn't review just scroll past(: As always, enjoy!**

**Tori dares**

The sight of the dip made me feel sick, tears clouded my eyes as I ran to my room. Launching onto my bed, I buried my face into the soft pillow and plunged myself into darkness just as the first tear began to fall.

How dare he? Just kiss me like that?! He is…_was_ my friend. My best friend. You don't just kiss your best friend! How dare he think he could do that?

How dare I enjoy it.

**Tori Vega: **…

**Mood: **Meh.

_Reviewer responses:_

_RatedNextGeneration: Thank you! Here is the requested update(:_

_Jazzy2297: Aw, you're so sweet! Yeah, I was hoping for it to seem like a real conversation. I love Tell Me That You Love Me Too!_

_Msjei09: I'm so happy that you like it! Here is your update_


	5. André's Just a Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Victorious, but please leave me, I wouldn't do well in jail.**

**Author's note: See what I mean by brief? That's why I hve definitely decided to post the chapter after this as well. Please review/follow/favourite and just keep reading! You're awesome. Here it is: ****André's POV. Enjoy!**

**André's Just a Boy**

Once I was in the car I could no longer fool myself. Tears, not rain, were pouring down my cheeks and heavy enough that I had to pull over. As I did, my first sob escaped. My body lurched with the force of it ripping my body in half. Straight down the middle. Straight through my heart.

The pain from my chest was drowning me, standing out in my otherwise numb body. Men don't cry André, I remember telling myself. But clearly I was just a boy.

**André Harris: **The only thing worse than getting rejected, is losing a friend in the process.

**Mood: Numb**


	6. Tori Doesn't Know About Robots

**Disclaimer: I don't own the inspiration for this chizz (Victorious)**

**Author's note: Alright, this is another quite short chapter. But definitely longer than the previous two. More of Tori's internal conflict, then next chapter some unexpected (even to me) action happens…**

**Follow, favourite and most of all review! You're all great, enjoy!**

**Tori Doesn't Know About Robots**

I glanced at the clock every five minutes. Well, it felt like that but each time I checked the harsh face had barely budged.

Sikowitz was giving us our long awaited lesson on the history of robots, which I probably would have found fun had I not been so innately aware of André's every move. Not that there were many.

He seemed as stiff as I felt, struggling so hard not to move that he had rendered himself completely motionless, eyes fixed on the carpet. I assume this was too avoid looking at me, he probably hated me. I kinda hated myself.

Dark circles surrounded my eyes, betraying the fact that I hadn't slept a wink last night. I stayed up, my mind planning what I would do tomorrow. Grab André by the shoulder and tell him how I really felt, or slap him and even in my bolder moments I entertained thoughts of walking straight up and kissing him again. My cheeks grew hot as I tried to shake this thought from my mind, paranoid that somebody would know what I was thinking.

I swore I could still feel his lips on mine, his body warmth heating my heart and sending my blood pumping through my veins at a mile a minute.

No matter how much I scrubbed, I couldn't get the feeling of his hands through my hair, wrapped around my waist, his scent lingered in my nose and his lips on my lips.

My chair clattered to the floor as I stood up and ran out of the room.

**Tori Vega: **I guess I'll never know the origin of robots…

**Mood: Overwhelmed**


	7. André Punches Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or ay of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long! Been busy with school, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Here is the drama chapter, from André's perspective. I'm sure it will be a surprise, so please let me know what you think! Want to know if I'm on the right track. I might post the next chapter tonight if people actually see this one, otherwise I'll just wait a little bit. Anyway please read, fave and review! Hope you enjoy it.**

**André Punches Back**

The clatter of her chair was like a blow to the gut. Before I knew what was going on, I was running past it and out of the classroom, just as Sikowitz was reminding us that our performances were tomorrow. Shit! I had completely forgotten. Ever since the kiss I had forgotten about everything but Tori, it seemed.

None of that mattered as I paced the halls, searching for any sign of her and getting angrier with each step. At myself, of course. There was nobody else to blame.

_Bam!_

Pain shot down my wrist as I punched the wall, but I barely noticed it. What had I done? Where was she?

I rounded the corner and came face to face with the door I suddenly realized held the love of my life. Wow, I finally admitted it. Even just to myself. My hand felt lighter as I raised it to the door handle, unsure of what lay behind it.

Even in my worst fears, I would never have imagined this. My lungs grew tighter and my vision blurred at the two figures in front of me, our eyes caught as she looked up at me like a deer in the headlights. The butterflies which used to flutter when she looked at me like that had died, and were settled on the bottom of my stomach, making me nauseous.

I faintly heard Tori talking. "André, wait! It's not what it looks like." I was already leaving.

Frustration bubbled up in my eyes, threatening t spill over the rims again. I felt the urge to punch another wall; to punch 100 walls, but I resisted. _Just keep walking, André._ I told myself. _Don't let her see you cry. _

His lips on her lips. His arms on her waist. _That should've been me, _I thought. "That should've been me!" I yelled.

**André Harris: **That should've been me.

**Mood: **Betrayed.

**Next chapter we find out what happened from Tori's POV, which means we find out who the mystery kisser is! Let me know who you think it might be. **

**Reviewer messages: thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far! It makes my day.**

**Let'sjustsay: **Thanks so much for the support! I wasn't going to pot today until I checked my email and had alerts from you! So this chapter is thanks to you(: haha

And, as always…

**Jazzy2297: **You are amazing! Honestly, it is so encouraging anytime you leave a review. Thank you!


	8. Tori Texts Beck

**Disclaimer: I'm not Daniel Schneiderman**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long but thank you for the support! It's amazing. Honestly, I have been busy but also unmotivated because I am not really that proud of the quality of writing in this. But you guys seem to (?) so I'll keep going. I think you'll be surprised by this chapter, but I hope you will all enjoy it regardless. Thanks.**

**Tori Texts Beck**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"André, come back!" The words were hoarse from fighting past the lump in my throat.

"Shh, sh. Tori, it's ok. Come back to the mops." Sinjin coaxed, reaching for my hand.

"No! Don't touch me, you've done enough!" My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence, folding me into a mess of sobs. I "You ruined everything." I whispered through the tears, leaving him alone on a bucket with a floor full of my mascara.

The clicking of my heels on the floor was unbearable, I pulled them off and ran bare-footed to my car, desperately searching the parking lot for André, knowing before I did that I wouldn't find him. He was gone.

Resting my head on the steering wheel, I savoured the silence and tried to clear my cloudy mind.

BZZZ!

My pearphone made me jump, hitting my head on the steering wheel. I reached out for it, hoping André might have decided to hear me out. **Sinjin:** I'm still here in the janitor's closet if you want me, baby.

_Ew._ Without being able to stop it, there I was again, reliving every horrible moment.

I don't remember getting there, but I guess my subconscious lead me to the janitor's closet. It was known throughout my group as a place for peace, which was exactly what I needed in that moment. I swung open the door and collapsed onto an overturned bucket, hoping for some peace of mind. My eyes were glued to the phone in my hands as I typed Beck's number, I guess that's how I didn't see him.

"Hello, Tori."

"Sinjin? What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you know, just… chilling." He tried to hit a casual pose whilst hiding the hammer behind his back. Tried, but failed miserably. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Then I don't know what came over me, but I felt alone and scared. I just needed someone, anyone… I thought. What I really wanted was André, but that was never going to happen. So I stood up and hugged him while he awkwardly patted my back with the hammer. The worst part was that I didn't even get any comfort from it. No, the worst part came next. As Sinjin grabbed me by the shoulders pulled me away from my body and kissed me.

His lips crushed mine, pressing my teeth against the inside of my mouth, coming dangerously close to piercing my teeth. His tongue snaking between my lips followed this. It happened so quickly that I was still registering what was happening when the door opened.

Our eyes made contact and for the longest second of my life his stare shot right through me, the icyness giving me goosebumps. He spun on his heel and stormed down the hall, without a second glance. I was still fighting Sinjin off and stammering about how it wasn't what it looked like. But it was too late.

Looking down at my phone, rage washed over me. Did Sinjin really have no perspective on what he's just done? I was preparing to throw the stupid device out the window when I realized that just because André hadn't contacted me, didn't mean that I couldn't reach out to him. It was worth a try, right?

**Tori Vega:** Things aren't always what they seem

**Mood: **Desperate


	9. André's Uninspired

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! I have just been in the midst of exams and generally uninspired but I am back! Thanks to all my reviewers, I would love it if you could chime in after reading this just so I know you are still there and don't hate me haha. Sorry for errors in this chapter, I typed the whole thing (I usually write it out first) because I wanted to get it up asap. Once again sorry, if you are reading this thank you and please follow, fave and review!**

**André's Uninspired**

I shut my phone off mid-vibrate, casting Tori's smiling face into darkness. Somehow, I made it home safe despite driving through tear filled eyes. Now, lying alone in my room I wonder if maybe it was something I did… something I said. No. I had to shake those thoughts from my mind. She didn't deserve them.

My guitar sat silently in my arms, too uninspired to strum a single note. Usually I drew from my pain and my music benefited, but apparently now I was too hurt to even do that.

Perfect timing too, the day before our singing assignment. I opened Google with a sigh, hunting down the song I would sing tomorrow… No way would it be the one I wrote for her a few days ago. Apparently that was all lies, and I sing about the truth.

Adrian Hood's final notes were echoing in my mind when an odd tapping noise joined the music, oh no, I groaned inwardly, not another dubstep remix. But the song was over, and I could still hear it.

Pebbles. Pebbles were being thrown at my window. "Vega." I muttered.

"André! Hey André! Please, just hear me out. "

"What." I replied, surprising even myself at how cold I sounded.

She had black streaks of mascara down both cheeks and I felt a pang in my chest as she struggled to keep her voice steady, failing miserably the entire time.

"Please… just hear me out." she pleaded.

So, I shut the window and walked away.

**This is a short one, so I will try and put the next one up tonight. Thanks for the patience, you're wonderful.**


	10. Tori Beats With Brenda

**A/N Wow, it's been a while, sorry! I've been focussing on reading rather than writing lately which I am sorry for. But here we are, on the edge of drama haha. I'm doing the best I can, but please criticize me in the reviews, it helps! Or praise if you feel like it. Or fave/follow. Whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the music in this fic**

**Tori Beats With Brenda**

The window slammed like a shot through the heart. I overcame the urge to collapse on the ground right there and then, instead managing to make it to my car and drive home, where I flopped on the couch and buried my face deep into a pillow, a small groan escaping my lips as I recalled the singing assignment that awaited me at school tomorrow. Unfortunately I had put my love life before my school work and now it seemed that neither were going to work out.

I pulled out my pear phone, reluctantly surfing the web in search of a song to sing tomorrow. My attempts at finding an upbeat song to sing, to show André that I'm fine, I don't him to feel bad. But eventually (and somewhat inevitably) I ended up sobbing in time to Brenda Lee's beat.

Slowly, I worked on my arrangement on the piano in our living room, thankful that my parents were away and Trina was at a party (which she invited herself to) so that I could work all night. I didn't sleep a wink, though I doubted that after what happened today would have anyway.

Once I finally worked out how to get the lyrics past the lump in my throat and guide my fingers over the piano keys through the blur of my tears, I knew I was ready and couldn't put it off anymore. I grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write.


	11. André's Butterflies

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but here is a new one. We're sort of reaching the finale here I guess. I think the reason that this fic hasn't been all that successful is because of the lack of just feels chapters. I wanted to make it realistic and in reality people fight and hold grudges, so I hope none of you hate me for this. Though I am sure some romance will come up in another chapter or two, so fllow to keep up with that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, the characters or any of these songs.**

**André's Butterflies**

Finally Cat's song was coming to an end. It wasn't that I didn't like the red head, just the happiness was kind of a slap in the face due to my own misery. Though I would have endured hours of it in order to avoid hearing what came next… Tori.

She sidled onto stage as Sikowitz called her name, waiting for Cat's giggling to stop before she began. Though my eyes were fixed on the floor I could tell 3 things 1) She was terrified 2) She looked beautiful and 3) she was staring straight at me. And I hated her for it.

The notes began to fall out of her mouth and as the words were formed I found myself getting increasingly angry because I knew she didn't mean a word of it. The apologies were all to get people on her side… it seemed to be working. Even I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she continued.

"I'm sorry, so sorryThat I was such a foolI didn't knowLove could be so cruelOh, oh, oh, ohUh-ohOh, yesYou tell me mistakesAre part of being youngBut that don't rightThe wrong that's been done[Spoken:](I'm sorry) I'm sorry(So sorry) So sorryPlease accept my apologyBut love is blindAnd I was to blind to seeOh, oh, oh, ohUh-ohOh, yesYou tell me mistakesAre part of being youngBut that don't rightThe wrong that's been doneOh, oh, oh, ohUh-ohOh, yesI'm sorry, so sorryPlease accept my apologyBut love was blindAnd I was too blind to see(Sorry)"

As she ended I doubted my suspicion, maybe she meant it. The thought sent the butterflies into a frenzy, until my brain jumped in and reassured me it was all just a trap. I had to change my song. Rushing out into the hallway as Robbie was taking the stage, I knew I had little time.

By the look on her face as I stormed past her, she thought I was leaving because her performance upset me, her own lip was quivering and I had to suppress the urge to kiss it. **André Harris: **It's too late to apologize because you're not sorry…

**Feeling: **Inspired

**A/N The song is I'm Sorry by Brenda Lee. In my mind, Tori did more of a poppy Tori version, though still keeping the emotion. **

**Also, thanks to LadyPooh for the continued support, you really are amazing and a big part of why this chapter is up so quickly! In your next review, please tell me which Victorious story of yours I should read!**

**So review please everyone else and another thanks to the new followers/favourites it's a huge confidence booster, so thanks!**


End file.
